


Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Ryugen

by Yuican48



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuican48/pseuds/Yuican48
Summary: 2 years after the end of the Helheim Crisis, there are still those who would try to misuse the forest's fruits for their own gain. When a man though dead begins acting in a certain courage, those left behind must defend the world their friends have everything for.





	1. Starting

Kureshima Takatora: 10 Months after

Takatora watched as the committee reviewed footage. The footage showed two events, one was 4 months again, the other was barely a month ago. The committee paused the footage to show 3 warriors. One was dark in colour, with apple shaped black armour. That warrior was fighting a green warrior with purple grape armour, and a silver warrior with the image of numerous fruits on their chest.

“Kureshima Takatora. In your previous meeting with us, you arranged the destruction of all but one Sengoku Driver, and every Lock Seed except for a single copy of LS-01. Is that correct?”

“Yes. Both belt and Lock Seed were destroyed just prior to the footage you see here.”

“We accept that. However, the two Armoured Riders here are the ones you have documented as Gaim and Ryugen. Why do they still have belts?”

“Ryugen recognised the short sightedness of my plan to destroy everything and lead me to believe his belt was already destroyed. And with the event that happened, he was proven right. As for Gaim, he is now an entity equivalent or greater to an Overlord Inves. I could not take his belt if I tried.”

“Very well, we accept this. And you have argued strongly that Gaim is not a threat. Can Ryugen be trusted?”

An image of two white warriors, each with differently shaped Melon armour, fighting, flashed in his mind, but he shook his head. “He can.”

“But where did the belt used by this entity you have called Jam come from?”

“Jam was an entitty connected directly to Helheim. As the reports note, LS-DARK it used was not developed by Sengoku Ryoma. It is my earnest belief that Jam created both it's Driver and the Lock Seed.”

“Moving forward to the incident of last month.”

The footage moved forward to show a blue warrior with Dragonfruit armour fighting a white warrior with Melon armour. The footage was paused there.

“You confirm that this is yourself, alias Zangetsu, I'm combat with the late Sengoku Ryoma, alias Duke. Was everything in this battle created by the Megahex entity?”

“Yes. The Sengoku Driver I was using was created by Megahex for a robotic Kurokage Troopers and was recovered by Ryugen. Ryoma, his Genesis Driver and ELS-HEX that he was using were all created by Megahex. ELS-HEX is a stable form of ELS-PROTO mentioned in the report. After Ryoma's defeat the Driver and Lockseed remained, so we have retained them.”

"Later you used this Driver to fight as codename Zangetsu Shin, correct?”

“Yes. Ryugen had retained a copy of ELS-04 which was unusable until that Driver was created. I intend to keep that all.

“Very well. The matter is closed, and yourself and Ryugen may retain their belts.”

“There is more, actually. There is a chance of entities like Jam and Megahex reappearing. We cannot rely on Gaim. I wish to recreate a small number of Lock Seeds and Drivers to recruit trustworthy individuals to fight as needs must.”

“Which individuals?”

“They are listed in the files.”

Hideyasu Jonouchi: 9 months after

In the aftermath of the Helheim crisis, a large wall in Zawame City had become covered with missing persons posters begging for information on the location of friends and loved ones. Jonouchi had been one of those putting up leaflets, asking for information on Hase Ryoji, who had been his partner back when things were simpler. As time went on people were found or their circumstances confirmed, and the posters disappeared. Jonouchi had kept looking.

It was now over a year, just about, since he had seen Hase. 4 months ago he finally had confirmation that Hase had been a victim of Helheim, significantly earlier than most. He thought back to that event with Kougane shortly before the end of the crisis. He had seen Hase then, but he said nothing about it. But that situation was unusual. He looked now at the wall. Kureshima had paid for it to become a memorial to everyone killed as a result of Helheim’s outbreak. It was still in work, but everyone known to have died before the invasion came in earnest was listed now. He looked at Hase’s name. He knew now it was a year to the day since Hase died.

“Hey Hase. How you been. Been a while huh?”

He stopped speaking and tears fell. He pounded the ground in frustration.

“I’m sorry. I know that I can't make this up to you ever.”

“Here again, Boy?”

Jonouchi looked up and saw a flamboyantly dressed man next to him.

“You can't sit here in despair forever.”

“It's my fault. If I hadn't abandoned him when his belt was destroyed, he wouldn't have gone that far.”

“So stand up. Don't spend your life hating yourself, but stand up and live for him!”

Jonouchi turned to him, and after a moment nodded.

Ouren Pierre Alfonso: 12 months after

“Your pastry.”

Ouren placed a small cake in front of Takatora, who looked up.

“Thank you. Please join me,” he took a bite, “delicious. Is it your work?”

“No it's the boy's. He’s done really well.”

They looked over to where Jonouchi was preparing more pastries.

“I have a request for you. I cannot ask him though. We do not have a Driver yet, but we suspect forces are attempting to misuse Helheim forces. Will you work with us?”

“Of course.”

Kureshima Mitsuzane: 18 months after

Construction of the memorial wall had been completed for some time. Mitsuzane stood some distance away from the wall, watching as people came and went, some leaving gifts for loved ones. After seeing Jonouchi visit Hase briefly, he walked to the far end of the wall, at the very end, and looked at the last 5 names on the wall. Unlike every other name on the list, these 5 had died after the Helheim Crisis was resolved. He read them.

_Kazuraba Kouta, Tatsukasa Mai, Sengoku Ryoma, Minato Youko, Kumon Kaito._

It was funny. He was responsible for two of those deaths in a way, and yet they weren't dead. That didn't take his sins away though.

He stood up and turned away.

“Mai-san. Kouta-san. I’ll defend this world you gave so much for.

Zack: 24 months after

The phone rang. Zack answered.

“Pleased to offer you a place…”

He looked over to Peco. Then to a small pile of unmarked Lockseeds. He then answered.

“I'm sorry, but I must decline.”

He turned back to Peco, who looked stunned, and dialled a new number.

“Micchi? I’m in.”


	2. Planning and preparation

Takatora and Mitsuzane sat together going over the list of Lockseeds, while the scientists listed them in turn.

“Well, Kureshima-sama, and Kureshima-sama, there are certain seeds we will not be able to reproduce.”

“We understand. Please begin.”

“We should start with the Lock Vehicles.”

“Niisan, I feel we should have two of each, maximum.”

Takatora nodded. “Only produce one copy of LV-02, Mitsuzane already has one.”

The scientists nodded. “Shall we move onto Energy Lockseeds next?”

“Yes. List them in order please.”

“ELS-01, ELS-02, ELS-03.”

“There is no need to reproduce any of those.” Takatora stated clearly. Mitsuzane nodded in agreement.

“ELS-04.”

“One or two extra at most.”

“ELS-05.”

“Mitsuzane, who was it who used it before?”

“Peco. He has a personal stake in this as well, but I wouldn't want to force him.”

“Just in case, prepare a second Genesis Driver and two copies.”

“ELS-06.”

“One extra copy!” Mitsuzane spoke up before Takatora could offer a view.

“And ELS-HEX.”

“It is too risky to attempt to reproduce.”

The scientist nodded.

“OK, we now turn to the standard Lockseeds. Obviously, we have already prepared extra copies of LS-02, LS-03, LS-04, LS-09, LS-12 and LS-13. Any other requests sirs?”

“Exactly two copies of LS-10. One to be supervised by myself, the other by Mitsuzane. I also want some copies of LS-01 to go along with the spare drivers.”

“Spare drivers, Niisan?”

“Your friends. If they want them.”

"I’m against this.”

“It's their choice. I don't even want you doing this.”

Mitsuzane sighed, but he knew his brother was right. As a check and balance, of the portion of Yggrasdil they had been allowed to maintain, they had equal control of their resources, which meant his brother couldn't stop him fighting.

“We'll have a look at the special Lockseeds now.”

“Sir, we can't actually replicate most of these.”

“And those you could are unsafe, I know. Just let is look through.”

LS-DARK. Mitsuzane remembered the event well. It was then he started to, if not forgive himself, at least allow himself to do the right thing. Kougane was practically a god. The power was almost certainly too much for any of them to use.

LS-YOMI. His last sin. He might be able to use the power again if forced, but doing so would be an insult to Kouta’s memory given he’d died to save him from its power. It wasn't an option.

LS-SILVER. Nether of them were really sure of who or what Lapis had been. Given what they now knew about Sagara, they weren't even sure if the Lockseed had been produced through Ryoma's research. Lapis had fought with them, but he was also an immensely powerful being, and it was entirely possible none of them could use it.

The dark Lockseeds Kazuraba had used while possessed certainly couldn't be reproduced, but they were ability wise the same anyway.

LS-GOLD was the form Kougane had used when he first appeared, drawing from his own power. Micchi was convinced it was too great a risk, and Takatora was inclined to agree.

LS-TABOO. Takatora couldn't help but feel his heart sink seeing it listed. He wondered if a new version could even work now that the Golden Fruit was in a different state. If it did work the risks were far too high.

Proto-10. Takatora could potentially use it if things came to it. If there was a situation someone needed to use both Suika lockseeds it might be necessary, so he had one made.

LS-07. This Blood Orange version had been seen in two scenarios. It was still dangerous. They still didn't know how the first was created.

LS-MESSIAH. Micchi looked at the Lockseed. He’d of course seen numerous copies of the Zakuro Lockseed while investigating Neo Baron, but this was the first time he saw one that was marked. Takatora sighed. Neo Baron had some connection to Kuro no Bodhi, they knew that. But how when Kugai Kudo was dead. If the Kuro no Bodhi survived, has Kugai Kudo as well. And what was their goal? A report on one of those was expected soon.

 

A few days later the phone rang.

“Kureshima-sama, the research team has confirmed it. It's definitely Helheim fruits.”

Takatora thanked the researcher and turned to his younger brother.

“Mitsuzane, call them to the airport. We must depart at once.”


	3. A certain country

Takatora looked across the passengers in the plane. It was a private plane, the staff had been asked to go into the other room.Himself included, there were nine of them in there. He looked over everyone, and all of them were looking at him.

“I want to thank you all for agreeing to come. I’m sure you still want some details.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Mitsuzane. Takatora opened his laptop and turned it to face them. “We all believed, and certainly hoped, that no more Helheim fruits would be appearing in the world after Kazuraba’s actions. As most of you know, recently groups with the ability to produce new Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds have emerged. We know thanks to their possession of these Zakuro Lockseeds that they're connected to a group known as Kuro no Bodhi that emerged early on during the crisis. Yggrasdil had believed the organisation destroyed along with its founder, Kugai Kudo. However, their support of the Neo Baron group and their plans to reproduce the Scalar System as the Saver System makes them a threat that cannot be ignored.”

He paused for a moment. Everyone seemed to have followed him so far. He noted that Zack and Peco, who he knew to have been close to Kumon Kaito, had tensed up at the mention of Neo Baron. He understood this. They might not have agreed with Kumon Kaito's actions near the end, but he was still their friend, and the actions Neo Baron had been a perversion of their friends ideals. Takatora knew that a man like Zack, who had the strength to oppose a friend's goals but also the strength to ensure said friend did not have his legacy tarnished, was the kind of man he could trust, the kind of man with a perspective to see things he couldn't. He continued.

“Recently we have been seeing reports that claimed Inves and Helheim fruits were appearing in a certain country. We wanted to believe the reports were false, but still sent a team to investigate. While reports have not yet confirmed the appearance of Inves, they did confirm the appearance of Helheim fruits. We suspect that after their disappearance following the defeat of Neo Baron, that Kuro no Bodhi have set themselves up in this country.”

Everyone confirmed they understood. “Our aim is to wipe out all of the Helheim fruits, learn what Kuro no Bodhi is up to, and remove their ability to create more Lockseeds and Drivers, and end their plans once and for all. Is everyone prepared?” 

They all nodded. Mitsuzane brought out two cases, and handed one to Ouren, the other to Jonouchi. Takatora turned to Rat, Chucky, Rica and Peco. “For your own safety as much as anything else, I can't risk giving those of you who haven't used Drivers before them now. Please help us gather information, but if you do find the enemy, please call one of the riders, do not engage in your own. I don't want to lose anymore young lives than we already have” 

They agreed, somewhat reluctantly. An intercom suddenly came on from the cabin. “Kureshima-sama, we are landing in 10 minutes.”

He put the laptop away. “I hope you're ready.” The plane landed in that country, and the 9 of them stepped off the plane. Chucky grabbed Rica, Rat and Micchi and pulled them to one side.

“Check out that tree. Let’s get a photo.” As he watched Peco take the picture of the 4 of them in front of the tree, he looked at the tree they were discussing. It was massive, towering over the nearby buildings. He froze for a moment. Looking at it, it reminded him of the tree Yggrasdil had used to open a permanent doorway into Helheim, though much larger. It also reminded him of a tree he’d seen during a strange, half remembered adventure, before he knew what Mitsuzane was up to. He stopped thinking about that at the sound of an approaching car.

“Admiring our tree are you? That's the core of our national pride, you know.” Takatora turned around to see the source of the voice, as did most of the others. He stopped in his tracks, stunned by the sight before him.

“You’re … Kumon Kaito?”


	4. Shapool

Zack was uncomfortable. He sat next to Micchi’s brother, looking at a man who shared a face with the man who had changed his life. He’d noticed immediately the man wasn't Kaito, of course. Even if Kaito hadn't died, this man carried himself quite differently, now that he wasn't pretending to be him. Zack couldn't bring himself to ask the man anything.

The man looked at Takatora.

“Tell me, Kureshima-san, what brings the president of Yggrasdil to our country? Especially with such a large party.”

“I’m looking into the possibility of purchasing some property. My brother decided to use it as an excuse to bring his friends on holiday.”

“And the Patissier?”

“He makes my favourite desserts. I thought I might miss them while here.”

“Kureshima-san, with respect, I’m not a fool,” he paused for a moment, “well I’m not as much of a fool as I once more. But news of monster attacks don't exactly escape the rulers’ notice, and then members of the company that was at the centre of the Helheim Crisis arrive in my country. I know why you're here.”

Zack’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re this county's ruler?”

“We met before as I recall, Zack-san. I don't believe we were introduced at the time though. My name is Shapool.”

“Forgive me, Shapool-san, but what is this about a previous meeting?”

“It changed my life. When my brother was born I became worthless in my father's eyes, as he now had a natural heir. A few years ago he had me and an entourage go on a tour, and have Alfred lose me to an 'accident’. It was there I met Kumon Kaito. It was only for a brief time, but he inspired me to face my father. And so I took power back here. My brother is my heir, but my father is in jail. Conspiracy to commit murder from a country’s ruler looks bad. Even if Alfred planned to betray my father too,” he looked at Takatora, “surely you are aware of this incident, Kureshima-san?”

Takatora nodded, “Only as much as is recorded in Sengoku Ryoma's files. I had had no idea he’d sold a Genesis Driver to someone outside the company, let alone the dangerous ELS-PROTO. And those files are written from a detached perspective. I must apologise for what I didn't know was happening.”

“Thank you, Kureshima-san,” he checked his watch, “we’ll be arriving at you your hotel. Kureshima-san I must ask that you keep me informed of your mission. I have a responsibility to be sure of my citizens’ safety.”

Takatora nodded.

 

They had checked into the hotel, and were now all meeting for a meal. 

“Mitsuzane, I want to know more about that tree. Something about it feels connected.”

Micchi nodded.

“We will have to start investigating tomorrow. You four,” he indicated the team Gaim members and Peco, “I want you to pair up with one of the Riders while we investigate.”

They nodded.

“I have something, Niisan.”

“Let's hear it.”

“It seems that tree is part of this country's old creation myths. Supposedly it was grown from a seed planted by the gods, and will one day grow to reach the heavens.”

Takatora finished listening, and nodded.

“I want us to make the area around the tree the core of our search. We'll start tomorrow.”

The next day, Jonouchi sat down in a café near the north side of the tree. It served as the epicenter of the city. On this side of the tree were a number of major buildings dedicated to the local government. Rica was nearby getting some photos, seemingly more from a tourist perspective than anything else. She disappeared down an alley between buildings. A few moments later, Jonouchi’s phone had a photo message, showing those familiar plants. 

He leapt up and rushed after he. She hadn't gone far, but the concentration of plants increases a fair bit as you approached the tree. He pulled on his belt, and was about to step forward, when he saw a young man in a black jacket stood amongst the plants, staring him down. He froze on the spot.

“Hase?”


	5. Ghosts

Hase said nothing. He showed no sign of emotion as Jonouchi carefully studied what appeared to be his friend. Something flashed in his memory, of this happening before. He noticed with a start Hase had a driver on. He took out a Lockseed.

“Hase?”

“Matsubokkuri!” Hase opened the Lockseed, and placed it on the belt, “Lock On!” and before Jonouchi could do anything, he sliced the knife, “Matsubokkuri Arms! Ichigeki, in the Shadows!”

The Matsubokkuri armour landed and folded around the black suit that appeared on Hase. Jonouchi steeled himself.

“Rica, get back.”

She quietly acknowledged.

“Hase. I don't know if this is really you...but I owe it to you to stop you!”

He placed his own belt on, and brought out his Lockseed.

“Donguri!”

“Henshin!”

“Lock On! Donguri Arms, Never Give Up!”

The Donguri armour attached itself to the brown suit and unfolded around him. Kurokage raised the Kagematsu. In response he lifted up the Donkachi.

The two ran towards each other.

Gridon dodged a first swing from the spear, and delivered a hammer blow to his opponent's midsection.

 

Oren has wound up paired with Rat, and was spending some time at a patisserie in the south of the city, critiquing the workmanship while the young man surveyed the area. Shapool’s official residence was nearby, the tree rising up into the sky from behind it. The place was a major site for tourism, and they had decided it was a good candidate for where to search. A number of other official residences were also in the area. On a path between two houses, leading to the museum dedicated to the World Tree, they stopped short, as a familiar woman stared at them. Oren had never considered the woman a friend, but he had fought alongside her. The stare she gave him was cold and unfeeling. She turned and headed closer to the tree, Oren and Rat hot on her heels when she stopped, and turned out face them again.

He tensed...it would definitely be a fair fight.

“Peach Energy!”

Oren took out a Lockseed. He could tell already, talking wasn't going to do anything.

“Durian!”

 

Peco and Zack surveyed the area around the government offices, to the west of the tree. This area wasn't especially tourist heavy, most of the people around worked in the sector. They felt rather like they should have taken another area, since they were getting looks from the variety of well dressed people around. They were starting to consider moving on when Peco drew Zack’s attention towards a side street being blocked by government police. 

 

Peco took a risk to throw some stones at the police. One of them chased after him, allowing Zack to sneak past the other one. He held his breath and waited to make sure the guard was unaware of his presence. He crept along the path slowly, and after a moment his heart stopped. The plants creeping along the ground. He kept going and paused again. Standing in front of him were two very familiar men. Neither of whom could be there. It was clear they were there for him.  He stepped out, his Sengoku Driver on, and holding a lock seed in his hand. He was prepared to give one of them a chance to demonstrate he was who he appeared to be. 

 

Both men held out virtually identical lockseeds, and activated them. 

“Banana!”

“Lock On!”

“Banana Arms! Knight of Spear!”

The two riders, one red, the other black stood before him. He gave them one more chance, but they both stepped towards him with purpose. He was satisfied the red one was a fake.

“How dare you impersonate Kaito!”

“Kurumi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be finishing this series. There's now a much more detailed summary of the Gaim novel available. I might have some work coming in the future (as of December 2018) but it won't be this.


End file.
